This will be the third year of a three-year study aimed at documenting effectively that (1) it is economically feasible to train large numbers of teachers to offer increased levels of facilitative interpersonal conditions to the pupils in their classrooms and (2) increases in the levels of these conditions provided by teachers will be accompanied by changes in pupil outcomes indicative of both (a) increased levels on indices of mental health and (b) gains on cognitive indices. The proposed work is the replication on a new site of studies carried out for the past two years in Waco, Texas, utilizing a pretest- posttest control group design with intermediate repeated measures of classroom process. Statistical procedures include linear regression of each individual's deviations from his won means (across observations) and t-tests of gains between groups as well as comparison of slopes and intersects of regression lines for the experimental and control groups. Treatments for the third year of the study include (1) Control - No Training, (2) Intensive Interpersonal skills training, and (3) Interpersonal skills training combined with training in application of interpersonal skills to cognitive and content-oriented student-teacher interactions.